Ultra-Shortcut
An Ultra-Shortcut is a special kind of shortcut that allows you to skip more than half of the course by skipping key checkpoint 1 to go to the last key checkpoint of the course. These aren't seen in speed-running as they are considered glitches. Most of them require the use of a mushroom to do it. As of August 2, 2019, Mario Kart Wii is the only Mario Kart game that has ultra-shortcuts. List of courses with Ultra-Shortcuts * Coconut Mall * N64 DK's Jungle Parkway * Grumble Volcano * Maple Treeway * Mario Circuit * Mushroom Gorge * GCN Peach Beach * Rainbow Road (one that can be achived only with the now discontinued Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and one not considered humanly possible) * N64 Sherbet Land * GCN Waluigi Stadium (not considered humanly possible) * Wario's Gold Mine * N64 Bowser's Castle * SNES Ghost Valley 3 * GBA Shy Guy Beach How to perform the Ultra-Shortcuts Coconut Mall There are a total of 4 possible ways to perform this shortcut. This video to the right showcases one of the methods. Method 1: Do a precise drift towards the darker grey lines on the right and then trick off it to hopefully, land out of bounds. You may need to refer to the video to show you how to successfully trigger the lap count. Method 2: Refer to the video for help. Method 3: A bit trickier. You need to go to the bottom of the area and then aim for the purple or green. Wheelie and shroom off the small ramp on the escalator. Method 4: You can boost off the grey ramp and get out of bounds. Tricky though. Grumble Volcano There's only one area to perform the glitch. At the starting line. There are rocks to the left of where you spawn. You need to get onto the rocks and drive around it 3 times. There are only 3 methods to get up on the rockface. Method 1: When the race begins, hold A and B (or 1 and 2 if you aren't using a nunchuck) and do a 180-degree turn and boost into the lava behind the finish line. Lakitu will pick you up and drop you off on top of the cliff and you need to go forward a bit until you are aligned with the left corner. Back up for a second and hold 1 and 2 or A and B and wait until you see blue. Let go of 1 or B, and perform a trick off the ramp. If your lucky, you will be on the rockface. Method 2: When the race begins, go forward and a bit to the left. (You need a bike) hold 1 and 2 or A and B, and turn around until your head is aligned with a slant on the rockface. Shroom and wheelie and you'll be on the rockface. Method 3: This one is very hard. You need to go backwards for a bit and turn to the rockface, quickly shroom and wheelie and keep hopping left to right. You'll be on the rockface before you know it. Now that you're on the rockface, drive to that slant connecting to the cliff, turn left and go around, you'll see a pyramid-shaped rock and go near the top and turn left. When you go to the slant, a lap is counted. Repeat the method 2 more times and use a shroom on the third lap when you go off the pyramid. Now you got a sweet new record. Good job! Category:Only Appearing In Mario Kart Wii Category:Shortcuts